Electric Fan
Electric Fan (エレクトリックファン, also known as Urchin in Darius+) is a recurring boss in the Darius series, first appearing in the original Darius game. It is shaped after a Sea Anemone. Darius Odyssey Guidebook Bio Darius= * Name: Electric Fan * Motif: Sea Anemone * Type: Interception Combat Ship * Size: 0.74 km / 245.2 ft * Zone: B (City Zone), Others. * Weapon: Homing missiles (tentacles) etc. An interceptor combat ship with a motif of sea anemone. Homing missile in the tentacle part and diffusion particle gun in the oral part. Battle an unforgivable bombardment as if to prey on the approaching enemy factor. |-| Darius Gaiden= * Name: Electric Fan * Motif: Sea Anemone * Type: Interception Combat Ship * Size: 0.78 km / 257.4 ft * Zone: E (Colony) * Weapon: Object absorption attack, etc. Sea Anemone-type battleship further improved by the Belsar army. Generates a strong magnetic field at the center of its body, sucking objects in. Destroying the 4 tentacles nullifies the absorption. Gameplay Darius versions Strategy-wise, Electric Fan is pretty much the same, except in Darius Gaiden. It only has one chief mode of attack- launching out homing anchor drones which are eminently destructible, and fire off a dangerous laser. As would be expected, it only reveals its weak spot just before, during and after it fires off its laser. The player has to stay aligned with its mouth and fire away when ite reveals the weak spot. It is possible to point-blank it by staying just above it's mouth. Darius Gaiden Electric Fan has been modified for its appearance in Gaiden, as now instead of flying it mostly stays grounded and occasionally jumps around. Its first attack is to jump in place while shooting from its tentacles, as well as releasing clownfish drones which can be destroyed. It will then use its mouth to vacuum the screen, drawing the player towards it, and shoot many blue bullets upwards which eventually rain down covering the whole screen. These are very hard to dodge, so it's recommended to use a black hole bomb to deal with them. After this, Electric Fan will hover and attempt to crush the player, then return to its starting position and repeating the whole pattern. If the player destroys all of Electric Fan's tentacles, it will shoot anchor drones instead of regular bullets, and if it's mouth is destroyed it will spray green bullets forward instead of upwards. Destroying it's legs will cause it to stop moving as well. Darius R Its behaves exactly like the original save for the smaller screen, however its homing anchor-like missiles (not just Electric Fan's but all in the game) have less homing capabilities than the original, letting the player bomb its mouth without any risks of an anchors coming from behind. Rainbow Islands Electric Fan is the boss of the second secret stage of this game. In order to get to the secret stages, in each one of the regular 7 stages, you must collect all 7 small diamonds in any order and then get a big diamond when you defeat their respective bosses. In Rainbow Islands, Electric Fan does not look much different and uses the same moves as the original (even the traditional warning message is present there). The main differences are that Electric Fan does not move on circles, but moves towards your character and his weak point is his entire body (not only his mouth) so use your rainbows to beat him and avoid his attacks. Battleship Information Weakpoint(s) In all Darius appearances, Electric Fan's main weakpoint is his mouth. The mouth is damageable only when its open and it opens only for attacking. Only in Darius Gaiden it has optional weakpoints: all his tentacles. When you destroy them, you disarm Electric Fan. You can also destroy it's legs and body plating for extra points. In Rainbow Islands, Electric Fan's weak point is the entire body. Name's Origin Electric Fan's mouth and tentacles look like a little electric fan. It's not too obvious unless you take your time to compare. To justify even more his name, in Darius Gaiden, Taito added the vacuum technique to this battleship (make Electric Fan's mouth suck the air for certain time, trying to literally engulf the Silver Hawk(s), but you can easily get away from the mouth). Gallery Sprites= ElectricFanDariusB.png|''Darius'' ElectricFanDariusC.png|''Darius'' ElectricFanSuperDarius.png|''Super Darius'' ElectricFanSuperDariusII.png|''Super Darius II'' ElectricFanDariusGaiden.png|''Darius Gaiden: Silver Hawk'' |-| Screenshots= Image:Electric_Fanb02.png|As seen in Darius in Zone B Image:Electric_Fanb01.png|As seen in Darius in Zone B Image:ElectricFan2.gif|As seen in Darius in Zone B (Screen Cap taken by Tar-Palantir) Image:D_Vrchinwarningscreen.png|As seen in Darius+ the WARNING Message Image:D_Vrchinb01.png|As seen in Darius+ in Zone B Image:D_Vrchinf01.png|As seen in Darius+ in Zone F Image:D_Vrchinf02.png|As seen in Darius+ in Zone F (Error) Image:D_Vrchinh01.png|As seen in Darius+ in Zone H Image:D_Vrchink01.png|As seen in Darius+ in Zone K Image:D_Vrchinn01.png|As seen in Darius+ in Zone N Image:D_Vrchinr01.png|As seen in Darius+ in Zone R Image:D_Vrchiny01.png|As seen in Darius+ in Zone Y Image:ElectricFanDP.gif|As seen in Darius Plus/Darius Alpha in Zone B (Screen Cap taken by Tar-Palantir) Image:EFanDG1.gif|As seen in Darius Gaiden in Zone E (Screen Cap taken by Tar-Palantir) Image:EFanDG2.gif|As seen in Darius Gaiden in Zone E (Screen Cap taken by Tar-Palantir) Image:EfanDG3.gif|As seen in Darius Gaiden in Zone E (Screen Cap taken by Tar-Palantir) Image:EfanDG4.gif|As seen in Darius Gaiden in Zone E (Screen Cap taken by Tar-Palantir) Image:0001.png|As seen in Rainbow Islands (Screen Cap taken by Marco Araneda, a.k.a. mrcoar) Image: 0000.png|As seen in Rainbow Islands the WARNING message (Screen Cap taken by Marco Araneda, a.k.a. mrcoar) Category:Bosses Category:Captains Category:Darius Bosses Category:Super Darius Bosses Category:Super Darius II Captains Category:Darius Gaiden Bosses